


Wager

by misanthropiclycanthrope



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropiclycanthrope/pseuds/misanthropiclycanthrope
Summary: Eggsy believes Harry is single, Roxy is convinced he has a wife. Eggsy makes it his mission to settle the bet.





	Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [赌约](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349376) by [lateagainsir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateagainsir/pseuds/lateagainsir)



> Written for the prompt: during the Lancelot trials Eggsy and Roxy bet on whether Harry is in a relationship. Eggsy says he's single but Roxy is convinced he has a wife. So they try to find out which one of them is right, but since Harry is a private person and Merlin for some reason doesn't indulge their need for gossip they don't get an answer. Until one day Eggsy comes to Harry's for a spontaneous visit and finds Harry & Merlin being horribly domestic and welp now they both lost their bet.

“You what? Harry ain’t married!”

Roxy remained unfazed by Eggsy’s retort, spluttered as it was through a snort of laughter. “I’m sure he is,” she insisted. “There’s absolutely no way a man like him could possibly be single.”

“But he’s a spy! I’m pretty sure they have regulations about that kinda thing.”

“They do, but there are always exceptions. And if ever there was a Kingsman unafraid to bend the rules, don’t you think it’s Galahad?”

Eggsy couldn’t argue with that, but neither could he quite picture Harry with a wife. Maybe it was because he didn’t think Harry would be so unkind as to bugger off on missions with no idea if he’d ever return home, the poor woman never knowing if she would see him again. Or maybe it was something more tangible.

“But he don’t wear a ring!” He grinned in triumph, certain he had hit upon incontrovertible proof.

Roxy rolled her eyes heavenward, unconvinced. “Of course not, he’s a _spy_.”

His own argument turned back on him, Eggsy scowled in the face of her logic. She was right; Harry would hardly risk providing enemies with details of his private life, gifting them potential targets.

“And why else would he have been so eager to hurry home tonight?” Roxy continued, stacking up her evidence with glee. “He’s rarely on time for anything, so it must be important. Maybe today’s their anniversary, or her birthday...”

“Or maybe he just wanted to catch the _X Factor_ results,” Eggsy countered. Roxy’s withering look told him exactly what she thought of that suggestion. “Yeah, okay, but you still ain’t gonna convince me he’s married.”

“How much?”

“How much what?”

“How much do you want to bet you’re right?”

Eggsy wasn’t exactly flush, but he couldn’t pass up on a wager with a mate, which Roxy was fast becoming. “Twenty quid says he’s single.”

“You’re on.”

Roxy offered her hand and they shook, sealing the deal.

* * * *

Proving he was right turned out to be more difficult than Eggsy had assumed it would be. Thankfully, that meant neither was he being proven _wrong_ , which was something at least, and his money remained safe. For now.

A naturally private man with years of training and successful service as a secret agent, Harry was an infuriatingly hard nut to crack.

“So, how do you spend your downtime then?” Eggsy enquired of him during one of the rare times the candidates were granted a breather.

“How do you mean?”

“I dunno. I mean, you must get the odd day when you ain’t off saving the world. Do you watch the footy? Play Xbox? Chill with your mates?”

“Even if I knew what those things were, I’m quite certain the answer would still be no.”

Eggsy was sure Harry was being deliberately obtuse, but every attempt to switch tactics was met with further evasion.

After receiving a text from his mum—there was news of a free SIM deal and she’d let him know if she got a new number and how was he getting on?—Eggsy took one final punt.

“Must be hard not being able to share stuff with your loved ones.”

“Is that something you think you’ll have a problem with?”

“Nah, bruv. You know I can keep me mouth shut. But it must suck not being able to talk about it when you’ve had a shit day.”

“We all find ways to deal with the shit, as well as celebrate our triumphs.”

“Yeah? What do you do then?”

Harry smiled a small, private smile. “It usually involves a nice martini.”

The subtle approach was getting Eggsy precisely nowhere. Harry was accustomed to withstanding more refined interrogation than Eggsy’s clumsy attempts at prying into his private life. Short of coming right out and just asking him, Eggsy was soon out of ideas.

Except one.

* * * *

“You’ve known Harry a long time, right?”

“I have.”

“What’s he like when he’s not being Agent Galahad? Is he always that posh?” Merlin was just staring at him, face unreadable, so Eggsy forged on, aiming for casual. “I’ll bet he’s proper romantic. Does he have a girlfriend?”

“Why the sudden interest?” Merlin quirked an eyebrow. “You don’t have designs on Galahad, do you, Eggsy?”

“What?! Fuck no! I mean, he’s pretty fit for his age and that, I suppose, but I ain’t…” Eggsy trailed off when he saw the minute smile twitching at the corner of Merlin’s mouth. “Bastard. I was just wondering.”

“Perhaps you should apply your mind to the more pertinent matter of taking down those targets.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Eggsy turned his attention back to the range and fired his remaining shots. Thanks to his Marine training, this was something he was actually decent at, so it didn't much matter that his mind continued to wander.

Merlin had been a crap choice of subject for information gathering. Their stoic quartermaster was clearly not so easily drawn into gossip.

But before Eggsy could come up with Plan C, everything went tits up.

* * * *

When Harry was lying unconscious in the infirmary bed, he received notably few visitors. The other agents popped in, and Arthur, of course, but the only person who spent more time at his bedside than Eggsy was Merlin.

Roxy argued that they probably didn't allow non-Kingsman personnel on site, but Eggsy was convinced they would make an exception for a spouse whose husband was in a critical condition.

When he woke up, at least Harry had Merlin there to look after him.

* * * *

“Guess where I’ve been?”

Roxy glanced up at Eggsy and waited to be enlightened.

“Harry’s house.”

“Oh!” _Now_ she looked properly interested. “And?”

“No sign of a wife, I’m afraid.” Eggsy tried not to look too smug.

Roxy frowned, thinking over this new information. “That makes sense, if you think about it. We were only granted twenty-four hours, so she must have offered to go out and give you and Harry some time alone.”

“Ah, but you didn’t see his house. It’s a total bachelor pad, no sign of a woman’s touch anywhere.” Harry’s decor had perhaps been a little eccentric, but there had been a notable lack of the kind of things Eggsy guessed women usually liked to have around the home. He was only basing this conclusion on his own mum, really, and wasn’t so shallow as to think all women were the same, but he thought his general theory held.

“So you checked the bedroom? The bathroom cabinets?”

Eggsy deflated. Roxy had a point. Maybe Harry’s hypothetical wife shared his taste in the mildly bizarre, but she would certainly have her own set of toiletries and stuff. A grin split Roxy’s face, proclaiming her small victory.

“We was a bit busy,” Eggsy said, defensive. Learning how to make the perfect martini had taken precedence over snooping through Harry’s underwear drawer, although he was now cursing the missed opportunity.

He soon set about rectifying his oversight.

* * * *

Harry had said he was welcome to visit, but turning up unannounced on his doorstep might be a bit rude. Thankfully, Harry didn’t seem pissed to see him, and Eggsy was invited in.

“We’ve already had dinner, I’m afraid, but you’re welcome to join us for a drink.”

Eggsy perked up at the _we_ , his heart sinking a little at the confirmation that Roxy had been correct all along. Nonetheless, his curiosity had been piqued, and he followed Harry through to the living room only to pause in the doorway, baffled.

“Merlin!”

Kingsman’s tech wizard looked up from the tablet perched on his knee, glanced at Harry over Eggsy’s shoulder, then returned his attention to Eggsy.

“Good evening, Eggsy.”

It was obvious he was confused by Eggsy’s unexpected appearance, but Harry took control, ushering Eggsy to an armchair and fetching another glass to prepare him a drink. He also took the opportunity to refresh his own and Merlin’s before taking a seat beside Merlin on the sofa.

Merlin tapped a few final times on the tablet, then set it aside on the small table beside him, giving his shrewd attention to their guest. With dawning realisation, Eggsy guessed he must have interrupted some kind of casual work meeting.

If that was the case, Harry didn’t seem to mind, smiling at Eggsy as he sipped his martini. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I just wanted to say thanks.” Eggsy was winging it, but went with his heart. “For believing in me, giving me this opportunity. Not many people have ever done that for me, y’know.”

“I am very pleased my gut instinct proved correct, and I have every faith you’ll be equally successful in your next test. Don’t you think, Merlin?”

“He has performed admirably so far, aye, but I’m afraid I must remain impartial.”

“Of course.” But Harry gave Eggsy a look that said not to take any notice.

They continued to chat, Eggsy relaxing in the company and happy not to have seen any sign of the elusive wife. About half an hour later the conversation waned and Harry yawned with a hand to his mouth and a word of apology.

He was probably still recovering from the coma, and Eggsy felt a bit of a dick for imposing on his rest. He was about to make his excuses and leave when Harry leaned across Merlin to place his empty glass on the end table. Rather than straightening up, he remained pressed against Merlin’s side, settling comfortably as if he fully intended to stay there. After a moment, his head dropped to Merlin’s shoulder, his eyes drooping shut.

Merlin froze, awkward, his gaze flicking from Eggsy to the man lounging against him. He gave Harry a gentle nudge.

“Perhaps it’s time you took yourself off to bed,” he suggested, tone carefully neutral.

Harry gave a sleepy smile and raised a hand, trailing his fingers lazily down Merlin’s chest, suggestive heat in his voice when he spoke. “Only if you’ll join me, darling.”

Merlin grasped Harry’s hand, halting its caress. “Harry.” The mild warning in his tone was enough to rouse Harry, who immediately sat up, aware and contrite.

“Shit, I’m sorry. That was terribly inappropriate of me.”

The silence that followed was filled for a moment with embarrassed uncertainty, until Eggsy grinned at the pair of them, everything finally slotting into place. It was incredible that neither he nor Roxy had figured it out sooner, it just seemed so…obvious. So _right_.

His reaction must have been enough to reassure Merlin, for he hooked an arm around Harry’s shoulders and hauled him back in, the tension in his rigid posture visibly ebbing. “Come here, you daft bastard.” There was such fond affection in his voice, in the way he looked at the man curled up against his side, that Eggsy wondered how he had ever thought Merlin so terrifying. No doubt he’d be reminded soon enough, but at that moment he was granted the honour of sharing in their happiness.

It did, however, quickly become a bit _too_ sappy, and Eggsy decided he had overstayed his welcome.

“I think it’s time I was getting back. I’ll see meself out.”

There was a mumble from the sofa as Harry and Merlin bade him good night, quite happy to remain where they were.

As he left, Eggsy took care of one final piece of business, snapping a quick photo with his phone and sending it to Roxy with an accompanying message.

**Call it a draw?**


End file.
